


Ideal Neighborhoods and Cereal

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Babs discuss things like where to raise children and cereal.</p><p>Which is pretty much the whole story it's so short. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideal Neighborhoods and Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[DCU, Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon, raising a child in Gotham](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/587799.html?thread=81693207#t81693207)_
> 
> In part because of [this picture,](http://40.media.tumblr.com/f3d060ac58a5f13679d903eb148808be/tumblr_n8764hidXf1ssxc9vo1_500.jpg) too.

* * *

"What's wrong with raising a kid in Gotham?" Dick asked, his hand moving in slow circles over Barbara's stomach. "We grew up here. I don't think we turned out too bad. You turned out _very_ nice."

"Nightwing," she said, and that was all it took, really.

"Yeah, I suppose we're not exactly ideal spokespeople for it. We're not exactly... normal. Or well-adjusted."

"Especially not you, Boy Wonder."

"You're just mad because you're craving cornflakes again."

"No, I'm mad because you ate them all."


End file.
